Remember what you are
by Aztez Fan
Summary: Being Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened to a bright light on the ceiling. the light doesn't really bother me as my eyes soon adjust. " **who am I?** " I think to myself. I try and sit-up but something seems to be wrong. I look to my left and then to my right. I'm strapped down to table or at least that's what it seems to be.I think to myself " **why am I stuck to a table?"** God why do i have a missive headache. I decided to take a look at my surroundings. I seem to be in a room not much to it just some ceramic flooring, tables with medical equipment and a single door. I decided that if I can't stand up I might as well try and move around a little. Suffice to say it was a lot more difficult than intended as my body seems to be not responding correctly. While trying to get my body to respond correctly I look to my left and see a board with photographs of what i assume are of me me. The first picture was of my head severely decayed. my sunken eyes Staring endlessly in a direction which I do not remember. The tissue around my gums are almost gone with my lips dried with blood. My chest riddled and torn with bullet holes. My hands filled with the blood of someone else! **"What .. I how?"** I couldn't look at any longer. Starting to panic i move as much as I can. Pulling on every once of strength i can muster. Trying to get out of these restraints and out of this room!" **I shouldn't be here!** " Those words echoes In my mind repeatedly as I trying get out and off the table. The restraints seeming to tighten as i struggle to brake free. I look up back at the light on the ceiling still trashing and think " **where am I!"** My moments slow as the strength i had left starts to fade. **"WHO AM I!"** I have grown tired in my attempt at freedom **"...** **what** **am I..."** The vision in my eyes is now fading I cant fight back anymore. **" and** **why do i feel..."** My eyes closed for the day and I sleep for lack of a better word.

 ** _"EMPTY"_**

3rd POV

The facility is large but secluded out in the wilderness.A large fence with guard towers Overlooking the area. Grimm stock the area around here waiting for any unlucky soul to wander into their territory. luckily for the scientists at the facility Atlas has provided a small Security Force of only about 10 guards and 100 Atlesian 130-Knights the security Force patrols in and around the facility the scientists are doing what they usually do researching, testing and most importantly examining their newest discovery.A body of a man was discovered in Atlas about 6 months ago. A man saw it when walking by an alleyway. So doing the sensible thing he approached it and start asking if the man was alright. Then the man stood up moaning took one look at the civilian and attacked him. Some Atlesian guards quickly responded to the screams of the man only to arrive too late. What they saw horrified them. A man in combat armor that resembled standard S.W.A.T equipment was leaning on top of the still twitching body of the civilian who's throat had been torn out ,Tearing his hands into his chest while feasting on his entrails. The Atlesian guards still horrified and disgusted at what they saw barely registered that the Armored man had turned it's attention towards them,blood still slipping off his lips and down his face. He then Screech so loudly it caused the guards to cover their ears as the armored man sprinted toward them. One of the guards put up his pistol and shot the crazed man in the chest. The bullet hit but did not slow him or even seem to phased him. It only seemed to enraged him as he jumped in the air and pounced on the guard who shot guard him. In a wild panic the guard proceeded to unload his entire clip into the man's chest before he heard a click sounding that the gun was empty. The armored man then grabbed the Guards head and smash it against the concrete and then bit his way into his throat. The guard scream's for help from his fellow Guardsman but they went unheard as they had been scared stiff. While they have been trained figth Grimm and they are known for ripping apart people. But never in there wildest dreams would they have thought they'd see a human being do something as violent and horrific. Soon the guardsmen came to their senses and prepared to help their comrade. However it was far too late. The Armored man had already killed the Guardsman and turned his attention towards them. He then stood up and charge at them screeching. But before the armored man could close the distance however he was shot with combined firepower form the rest of the guards. The armored man Stood Still groaning,moaning until finally falling to the ground.

An ambulance was soon called in as well as local police. Civilians we're looking on and reporters were asking questions about what had transpired. While this was going on one of the medic's screamed as the armored man who had been assumed to be dead soon jolted up from from the ground and attacked him. The Atlesian guards and police responded immediately by opening fire as civilians and reporters ran screaming from the from the fighting in terror. Thankfully for the medic and everyone else nearby the armored man was put down once again. The medics picked up the body once more but this time the body was restrained and sent off not to the morgue as originally intended. It was sent to a nearby facility to investigate how the man stood up from being killed. And here we are in middle of nowhere with the corpse of a man who came back to life and a group of Eggheads and guardsman with some robots.

what could possibly go wrong


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the facility

"are you sure this is how you want to test the subject" the assistant states while looking at his scroll "what if the news gets hold what we doing down here"

"I assure you it's perfectly within the rules so there's nothing for those nosy reporters to complain about"The C.S.O. said "besides it's not like anyone's going to die." He said confidently.

"please don't say anything like that I've read the reports of what the subject can do.. they are very disturbing" the assistant then proceeded to speak out "The eating of another human being ,taking bullets without slowing down and most disturbingly coming right back from seemingly being killed.."

"Hush now I've read the reports to"The C.S.O. stated grimly "don't worry everything will be fine and please clam down you just aggravate the Grimm outside. " he stated sternly "the guard's don't need the Grimm on top of this" The assistant just shook his head knowing that you don't just tempt fate.

Pov change

Wind can be heard blowing through the air. A once-great statue lay in on its chest were the words "WHERE'S GOD?" In dried blood. As the scene expands groans and moans can be heard. At first there are only a few. Then hundreds could be heard as corpses walk around the screeching in agony asking for anything to fill the void which they wish to fil.

As the rain pours in, the thunder crackles as the scene pans out to an island which they're all trapped on surrounded by a great City ruined and decayed. Roaming it is even more of the Dead. The city is surrounded by a wall that has long since outlived its purpose, rusted towers and broken satellites.

Whoever built these walls have now long since joined with the horde which walks within the city or as scattered piles of bones.

Wires and lamp post's could be seen across the roads against the great buildings that scrap the sky no longer shining there light throughout the once pristine city. As the corpses walk a gunshot is heard resonating and echoing throughout the dead streets. Every corpse stops, their agony for a split-second evaporates. They all turn towards the source and as one March to commence the celebration.

 _ **For now they can once again feast.**_

Pov Unknown

Opening my eyes from my slumber for a second time or at the very least I think it was the second time. I couldn't really recall what I had seen in my sleep. I also didn't really feel any more refreshed then when I first woke up weird. I looked down and noticed I wasn't restrained anymore. **" convenient"** I thought. I attempted to stand up and fail miserably. Like I said earlier my muscles aren't responding unlike last time my body is not as stiff anymore. It's just a pit to flexible for me as of now. Took me a while but finally I was able to stand on my two legs without falling down on the floor and flopping like a fish. Yay now my muscle coordination is much better. Thus after that embarrassing debacle I decided to take a look at my surroundings. Again not much to look at other than a door behind me and 3 paths that were in front of me. At this point I decided to think about what I saw when in my dream. What was that place and why is it that i feel it's impotent to me? Like I left something behind...can i even get back there... Wait why am I thinking about going back to a place like that. That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is where I am now. think about missing memory's latter. I took a whiff of the air on instinct and I get three different scents. One was familiar to me the smell of death. A corpse Maybe. The empty feeling inside me is growing much harder to handle. I need to fill it somehow. Maybe the corpse is the answer. I start to salivate at the thought. I mean everything has to eat right?It's not like what i'm doing is something that others will disapprove of. The second smell was much more lively. Constantly switching between calm and slightly nervous. Smelled like a mix between a bear and a human strangely enough. I unconsciously started walking towards the second path .I don't know why but I feel compelled to go towards it like I need to complete an unspoken task. Besides I have no one to talk to other the my self. But then stopped as a voice spoke to me. It told me **_"_** ** _don't go down this way yet too dangerous as of now"_**.who the hell is that i wonder but it just continued to speak. _**"**_ _ **you're not ready for something like this try a different rout"**_ Doing a double-take i took in the third smell. The smell was also coupled with the sound of squealing and loud clanging of metal. The smell reminded me of a pig or was it a hog i cant be sure. but whatever it is it's certainly not happy.I weighed my options and the most obvious one was the first as a corpse isn't going to really put up much of a of a fight. The second option im not going to do. I'm obviously in no state to take someone in a fight. I am quite literally almost falling apart here all right don't judge me Im no coward. I'd rather just be more prepared than the guy I'm trying to kill. The third option is interesting but I'd rather go for the first one. Thus I walked my way down the first path. After a while I finally came to a room right and there in front of me was a table with a corpse on happened next just kind of blurred for me. I couldn't stand it for as soon as i saw the corpse I soon realized what the emptiness inside me was. _**"Hunger!"**_ My vision starts to blur as I walk closer to the corpse. _**" MUST FEAST! "**_ As soon as i got close my hands grip one of the arms tightly _**"IF I CAN'T SPREAD..."**_ my mouth clamped down on the arm as the flesh was torn and devoured.

" _ **THEN I SHALL CONSUME!".**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Now this is interesting."

Its has been almost 30 minutes since the subject has awoken for the first time in 6 months. They thought the corpse will decay in that time do to the saver damaged the subject was subjected to pier to it being in their possession. The most obvious being was the external damage as well as internal. Interesting most of the organs such as the kidneys ,bladder and liver where missing. But other parts of the body like the neck , spine and cranial regions as well as the jaw along with the skeletal structure in general have been reinforced. It is similar to that of Grimm as a very dense shell of bone will start replacing the body's fur in some areas. Which also help's to show its age and status among other Grimm. With this being the case you can imagine it was a very pleasant and disturbing surprise when the body seem to actively slow down its decay as well as repairing a small amount of itself. This was mostly in and around the head ,spine and most amazingly the brain! We don't know how but we have sent several samples to the biopsy team to see if we cant maybe get a clue as to why the normal decomposition of the body has ceased and the slow but efficient repair of the body has started to occur.

The C.S.O. is interrupted from his thoughts by the opening of the door. Coming through the door was a one of the many assistants of the facility. "Sir I came here to inform you of .." he stopped as he heard the tearing and ripping of flash. Lifting his head from his scroll towards his C.S.O.'s own. He was given a good view of there new acquisition taring his hands into the body of a man that had of lung cancer was transported here earlier this month.

" Please don't bother me at this time will you" The C.S.O. said "Where doing a test at this time" he said turning his attention back to the video screen on his scroll "It seams that the consumption of body we provided is aiding in the repair of its damaged and decayed muscle." the crunch of bone could be audibly heard through the scroll causing the assistant to cringe at the sound."Even now he staring to look as fresh as the moment we got him here." he paused as a low growl is heard from the screen. "Well minus the bullet wounds and cracked bones of course." chuckling slightly.

The assistant could care less at this moment. Now don't get him wrong what there doing is impotent and may give way to new treatment's for things shuch as brain deterioration, bone repair and limb replacement. Granted this is mostly meant as of now for the Atlesian military and not commercial use. But with more and more men and women of the Atlesian Guard going out to defend against Grimm, Rouge Huntsmen, Bandits, and as of late the White Fang has made the prices of medical supplies much higher than average. But with with all thing their is a catch. The Council of Atlas has given funds for this project not only to find the secrets of the mans body. But also to see if they can turn it into some kind of weapon to use. This is what he as well as many of his other colleagues disapprove of. Alas the hope of saving more lives seem to have outweigh the concerns of what they will use the there findings for. He stares at the scrolls screen to see that the subject has almost eaten the entire body at this point and is now gnawing on the as its that its efforts were doing almost nothing the subject grabs the top of top of the skull with one hand then with the other grabs one of the rib bones. He then proceeds to rip it off and raises it up in the air. Both the assistant and the C.S.O.'s eyes widen as the subject pulls his hand with the rib point first in to the skull piercing the cranium in the process as blood and brain matter spray everywhere. He then takes one of his thumbs and pull's the skull apart with little to no effort to reveal the brain. It grabs the brain with some of the Cerebrovascular fluid dripping of it and bites in to it with what he can only describe as sheer enjoyment!

"It's not as dumb as it seems then." The C.S.O. said with his eyes fixed of the blooded rib in its hand."The ability to use what it had to its advantage and created a tool from the rip's of its meal in order to get to the brain behind the skull suggest a certain amount of intelligence" He starts to type it down on his scroll"While it seems to act as vicious as a Grimm on a rampage its has the intelligence to craft a makeshift tool in order to complete a task which it could not complete with its own power." he types "This for a matter of fact has show that the subject has some form of intelligence." He paused and then raised his hand to his chin to think and proceeded to continue typing."and if it can learn form this" He smiles"then it could be trained."

The assistant getting over his shock coughed into his hand to remind the C.S.O. to listen "As much as you'd like to continue looking at this" The assistant stated before continuing "you have a call Sir"

"oh" The C.S.O. turned his head back to listen better "and who is calling right now" "I don't have much time as of now so can you please leav.. "

"Its General Ironwood Sir" he stated nervously.

The C.S.O. expression turned into that of surprise. "well then" he said taking the time to press record on his scroll "lets not leave him waiting then"

Change Pov

A tank can be seen being driven alongside some soldiers towards some kind of breach as people are running and screaming away form a small fort. This Fort is built into the wall that surrounds the city and is one of the entrances into the city that is being used as a safe haven form the undead. However the infected that use to be just mindless shamblers or runners have now gained some form of leadership that along with a rapid string of mutations is causing them to be more difficult to kill was a wrench that was thrown into there operation that was meant to contain the out break. The first of these leaders had famously spearheaded a breakout and in little over a month these new leaders have infiltrated and compromised many towns and City's all across the country. The Overlords which they have been dubbed can hid in a crowd easily without being noticed as unlike normal infected they can talk , walk and act like humans as well as not attack on sight. They however wait for the perfect opportunity to infect others in secret to gather as many infected under its wing in order to attempt a successful outbreak. They also can use there brain to think up strategies in order for the best outcome with what is available for them to use. Now just because it has a big brain doesn't mean it's not dangerous in a fight they themselves can seem to take much more damage than reasonably should be taken by the human body. The most arguable thing is that they supposedly have telepathy. While most would scoff this it can't be denied that they can get groups of infected that are nowhere near them over towards their location even when they reasonably should not be able to know. Also the presence of an Overlord causes the infected to gain the ability do much more complex tasks. This can range from opening door's to driving a bus filed with propane tanks in to a wall. The ladder of this is exactly the situation that is occurring. As the tank and soldiers are taking position in the smoke one of the infantrymen is shoot. The soldiers see this and get to cover as a Overlord with a rifle is firing down on them. Soon the tank moves its cannon to take out the Overlord that is suppressing soldiers into cover. Unfortunately the overlord seemed to have planned for this and screeched out some kind of order and a Infected jumped out of the smoke and onto the tank and detonated itself causing some but minor damage to it. While everyone was disoriented the overlord pulled out a makeshift explosive and threw it on to the now weakened armor of the tank. One of the soldiers tried to shoot at the Overlord but got jumped by a runner. The smoke has now mostly cleared to reveal a small horde of infected running in. At this point the machine Gunners on the walls should have cleared the infected but the overlord has been planing this for some time and had some mutants to clime the wall and eliminate them to allow the normal infected to funnel into breach. The explosives that had been thrown earlier land on the tank and destroyed it paving the way for the fall of the fort.

 **"The Fort has been breache** **d** " _the Overlord said to something **"GOOD"** a voice __replied **" THIS CITY WILL FALL LIKE ALL THE REST!"**_

 _ **"AND WILL SHALL GROW STRONGER WHILE THEY BECOME WEAKER!"**_

Change Pov

Ow like actual ow. What the F**k was that?!I had already completely eaten the body and just finished eating the brain when a flash back hit me like a truck. Ok so I cant just ignore this or i'm just going to get more headache's. First Who am I? An Overlord form what that memory tell's me. Where am i? Well I supposed to have telekinesis but i don't hear any thing or am connected to anyone so either I'm too far away from everyone to hear them or i'm in an alternate universe... I don't know how i got to that conclusion but F**k it i'm going with the ladder. Third what am i ... am just an Overlord or did i have a life before this. As i contemplated this i heard a voice _**" you need to keep going"**_ it said _**"their is still more to do"**_ Okay let's see my options here. I could either A listen to the Demonic voice in my head or B just follow what it says because I have nothing better to do and have no idea where to go ... **"i hope we become good Friends demonic sounding voice "** I replied. _**"..." "wait"**_ the voice said _**"your just going to** **listen** **to me ?"**_ it stated clearly surprised ** _" like i don't have to convince you that I'm not evil or anything"_** **"are you?"** i said waiting for an answer. **_"...no..."_** it stated flatly. I smiled **"then** **Lead the Way new friend!"** the voice then said _**"**_ _so this is what happens when you reach rock bottom"_ its said sadden _"this is a punishment from God isn't it"_ the voice then gave an exasperated sigh. _**"just... go down to the**_ ** _second path. oh and bring one of those rips with you it might come i handy"_ **And so i did ripping one of the rip's of the skeleton on my way out and walking back the way I. No we came. This is truly an Adventure i'm now on!


	4. Chapter 4

**"So..."** i started with **"how are you** **talking with me in my head?"** I ask the voice. I think i ready know the answer already but i just what to be sure. _**"Sort answer or long**_ ** _answer?"_** the voice responded clearly in much deeper thought right now. **"the sort one?"**...ya that was a bit half-hearted of me there. If the voice had face then it would be looking at me like i was stupid. _ **"**_ ** _telepathy"_** yep just as I thought... WHAT A MINUTE! **"** **there's more to it than that isn't there"** i said wanting to get more information out of it. _ **"Okay I'll tell you IF you promise me to not try to commit suicide afterwards"**_ I would have laughed at this I really would. But then I realized it was being completely serious with what its was saying. **"** **well I'm already dead so yeah i can do that for you my friend" _"WE...ARE... NOT... FRIENDS"_** the voice stated now thoroughly annoyed.i just giggled and replied with **"keep telling your self that"** _ **"What is that**_ ** _supost to mean?_** **" "Nothing just tell me already I am prepared for anything!"** My optimism instantly ran back home when I felt that the voice was smiling evilly. _**" WELL THEN WHERE SHOULD I START."**_ I started whimpering like a scared puppy. Hoping I didn't make a grave mistake.

Change Pov

"GET AS MUCH S**T AS YOU CAN NOW GO!" The conversation with General ironwood has brought up some new challenges to work with. Mostly the fact that project would be terminated if they didn't have anything for the Council to see. Everyone is pretty much now scrambling to gather all the research and notes they have compiled in the last 6 mouths to send back to Atlas. "damn it why weren't we given the memo earlier" The C.O.S. grumbled angrily "I could have at least had a file to send him when he called!" One of the Knights nearby saw his distress and placed an armored hand on his shoulder. The C.O.S looked back at it in surprise."oh i forgot you where programmed to comfort those around you when they are getting too emotional" The Knight just stared back blankly at him. After an awkward few moments the C.O.S then said "Can you accompany with me to the bio lab." The Knight took his hand of the C.O.S shoulder "Affirmative" it replied and they went on there way. The facility right now is like an angered beehive with everyone moving form one room with a stack of papers to getting some videos to download and compress without lowering the quality."Its not like its the end of the world and the subject has breach containment"He chuckles nervously and started to walk faster to the bio lab. When he got there he saw the scientist that was assigned there was looking as if he was souped up on caffeine. Dr lavender was his name and he run around taking in unintelligible words as his assistance look as if they have been overloaded. The C.O.S has know him for a good amount of time and can already tell his day got got much longer. "Um Dr Lavender I see you have"suddenly Lavender runs up and tackles him " You have no idea of the discovery i made" he stated quickly before getting of his boss and ran to the table with a microscope leaving the Knight who had accompanied him trying to process whether or not to apprehend the man for assaulting the person he was escorting. "I may have discovered the reason why the body has not only slowed its decomposition but reinforce its bones as well as its rapid repair of tissue damage in such a efficient manner" Without even given to two to even digest what he had just said he continued by grabbing his boss and nearly dragging hem to table. "just take a look and see IT!" Lavender explained. The C.O.S got of lavender's grip and took a look. Underneath the microscope there where dead cell's as well as some kind of bacteria. He then look down on the table and saw that there was a syringe filled with blood. He injected the blood into the tray and took a second look. What happened next was nothing sort of astonishing. The bacteria started to absorb the blood cell's then went back to the tissue cell and surrounded them . After a few seconds the bacteria detached themselves and left behind a healthy continued to do this until there was no more blood for its to work with and cease to move. The C.O.S. then looked up form the microscope and back at Dr lavender "as long as we can make sure something like the subject doesn't happen." He then put on the biggest grin hes had in a long time and said "were are going to change history" Dr lavender put a hand on his boss's shoulder "yes we will"

"Doctor Romero"

Change Pov

 _ **" So that is how im talking to you with**_ _ **telepathy any**_ ** _questions"_** Okay so i am now thoroughly out of my comfort zone. **" so you are a sentient Bactria that is living inside me and can raise the dead."** _"Yes"_ **"not only that but you have some kind of magic bulls**t that lest you do thing's that reasonably should not be possible "** _"Uh"_ **"Am i missing anything here."** _ **"WELL you did forget the part that 7000 year's ago i gained sentience and am jealous of the human race." Y**_ ou know I'm surprised he gave me a lot of information but skimmed over a lot of stuff. Like how we got here but I have a feeling he doesn't know how we did so.. **"ARE YOU INSANE!"** I mentally shouted. **" Like i mean constantly trying to kill off the human race because you're jealous of them?"** I exclaimed **"** **you know what it doesn't matter now"** Look down the hallway that seamed to go on forever **" you said that you cant spread to other's in this world** **right** **."** The voice just responded with **_" You are taking this better than most"_** It said _**"usually after i tell most people they try to kill themselves**_ _ **in order to try and stop me so i just just wipe**_ _ **away who they are and leave only loyalty"**_ my mouth was hanging open at this point. **" you said you where not evil."** Terrified at the fact that this demonic being that is currently residing in me. _**"well not anymore"**_ the voice said _**"now that we are in a different universe are first objective is to get of of here and find out why we are in remnant"**_ Well that seems easy enough. **" wait what do mean by 'remnant'?"** i ask _**"that is what plant we are now on. also i got that information for the brain you ate earlier"**_... **"can i ask you a** **question."** The Sentient disease then replied _**" Ya what is it?"**_ I thought for a moment and then finally said **" can you** **summon a shotgun out of thin air?"** ... _ **"AGGGHHHH fine ill give you a shotgun but understand that it**_ _ **requires energy for me to do something like this alright"**_ Voice said **" what kind of ... oh"** I then thought back to the body i consumed back at the table. _ **" yes that is the kind of fuel I need"**_ It stated _**" o and if you can get some soul energy while you are at it then do so**_ ** _it'll take a lot of pressure off the summoning"_** It finished with. **" so can i have a shotgun"** I asked _**"here"**_ Then a strange red and black portal appeared out of nowhere and out came shotgun. I pick it up form the ground and saw that it was a Mossberg 590A1 Tactical shotgun that came with a red scope and shell's that look different that what i can remember form. The voice then spoke up _**" This world is much more dangerous then the one we come from so i have taken the liberty of ...**_ _ **borrowing some ammunition and the attachment to**_ ** _even the odds let's just say_** _ **hehe"**_

Else where

"Hay Ruby" Yang shouted from her room "Yang i am a little busy!" Ruby replied sounding panicked "Have you seen the shell's for Ember Celica anywhere!" yang cant believe this she had just turned around just to get her baby's so that she can go to vale and after hearing a noise looked behind her ti find that all her 12 gauge shell's where missing. "Im sorry Yang but the scope to Crescent Rose is missing and i cant FIND IT!" she exclaimed loudly.

Back at the facility

 **"OK as long as this dose not bite us in the ass later i am okay with this"** I said while loading the gun with the shell's **"I mean It's not like the things you 'borrowed' belong to super powered teenager's right"** The voice was oddly silent. **" this revenge** **for me** **basically** **being your prison** **isn't it** **."** I said because as the saying goes 'don't deal with the Devil' _**" oh come on where probably not going to meet them anytime**_ ** _soon anyway so please try to keep calm"_** It said . I just held my shotgun by my side after loading it with angry face. _**"well that's the best im going to get so let's just get to the DAME F****ING ROOM ALREADY!"**_


	5. Update

**Hi this is not a chapter but a reminder for those who have read this story before.**

 **The story has been mostly updated at this point and corrections have been made so take a look back at what I have added.**

 **I'd like to thank Bomberguy789 for given me that head's up I needed to do get going and just fix the mistakes I did while writing as well as clear up some** **things.**

 **Now the story may seem to have gone a bit off rail for you so I'll give a quick explanation.**

 **1\. Why was the talk between Dr. Romero and General Ironwood not shown.**

 **This is because I don't feel like I can do the Canon characters Justice. W** **hile I am good at making a character with some small backstory I'm not good at representing a character in writing that has already been established.**

 **I did however put in Yang and Ruby as to see if I got their personalities right.**

 **2 Why does the main character know something's while doesn't know others isn't he supposed to be have amnesia**

 **Well the character himself doesn't remember any clear details about his time back on earth,** **who he was or what he did, he does at the very least remember what he looks like, keep's most of of his mannerisms as well as some simple information like what a shotgun shell looks like and that brings up the 3 thing.**

 **3 what the hell was that red and black portal and what do you mean by soul energy.**

 **The voice is an old being with some mystical power** **along with the natural fact that he it is a sentience bacterial form** **. However unlike most others** **characters with aura or magic** **he can not generate the power he need's to do things like this so he use the human body and its soul to empower himself . Science ,biology and it's vast knowledge are it's main weapons. Also yes the main character is soulless and cant** **generate aura naturally. however as you will see in the next chapter how are undead friend gets around this little detail.**

 **4 One canon character will get harmed severely later on. Here is the clue she orange hair.**

 **5 chapter's will take a little longer to write form now on so as to increase the quality and help you understand the story better.**

 **6 lastly I have a mental condition know as Dyslexia. This makes it hard for me to wight as one moment i think a sentence or statement sounded okay. But as i read it over i see the mistakes i have made. this happened in the earlier chapters and even now there may still be some mistake there after I went back and fixed it.**

 **Thank you for all those who have read my story and taking the time to leave a review**

 **and** **remember** **to leave more review whether to ask questions ,leave comments or bring up something I made a mistake** **in so i can go back to fix it.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan fuentes**


	6. Chapter 5

_**"WHEN THE F**K WILL THIS HALLWAY END"**_ Man i have to agree with it we have been walking for at least 25 minutes. The smell is also taunting me by showing that, yes we are getting closer.I decided that I should really ask the voice more questions. I mean why cant he spread to others if he has F**king magic! Yes he douse not have the energy to use it but at the vary lest it can use the old fashion way of infecting. **"hay can tell me why you cant** **infect others here in this world like in the last one?"** the sentient disease just groaned and replied with _**" well normally id just pass the**_ _ **infection over for host to host"**_ Its started with _**"form their i have the bacteria grow slowly in order to keep under the**_ ** _immune systems radar" "as the_** _ **bacteria grow's in numbers it will**_ _ **spread to the bairn and influence its host mind" "this all happen's over the period of a week to a month " however i have learn to use my special abil"**_ I interrupted **"magic"** The Voice groaned it's displeasure _ **"fine MAGIC to**_ _ **reanimate already dead Corpses that A**_ ** _are mostly still intact and fresh or B there is enough resources around to at least make it function"_ **It then followed up with _ **" the real meat of this is that once the bacteria does finally kill it's host it will start to**_ _ **deconstruct some of the body's non-essential organs to reinforce more valuable**_ ** _areas_** _ **" "Finally I use my MAGIC to make sure that the body**_ _ **stops decaying altogether and further reinforce it to take more punishment than your average meat bag"**_ he then end's with _**"this**_ _ **combination between my MAGIC and bacteria are the reason that what I do is even works in the first place"**_ um that does not **_"_** _ **but apparently that the people of the world have not only better and more efficient immune systems!"**_ voicemail sounded immensely pissed right now judging from the fact that to that I have a painful migraine now _**"THE SOULS OF THESE PEOPLE ARE SOOO STRONG THAT THEY CAN JUST INCREASE THE IMMUNE SYSTEMS CAPABILITY TO FIGHT BACK PUTTING 6000 YEARS OF PROGRESS AND HARD WORK DOWN THE DRAIN AGH!"** _It was screaming at this point and my head felt like it was going to explode. _**" ALSO SOMETHING IS PREVENTING ME FROM TAKING CONTROL OF THE ONE"S THAT ARE ALREADY INFECTED!"**_ Wait what did he mean by others i don't remember infecting others in this world. _ **"LIKE SOMEONE HAS TAKEN THEM OVER BEFORE I COULD DAME IT ALLLLLLL!**_ I need him to calm down some how or i cant think. _**"WHY DID THE ONLY ONE I HAVE SOME KIND OF CONTROL OVER HAVE TO BE YOU WHY!"**_ OK I AM FED UP WITH HIS COMPLAINING NOW AND **" hay"** ** _"WHAT IS ITS YOU PIECE OF S**T!"_ **It shouted clearly not having any of this right now **"um where** **finally** **here"** I stated flatly _**"WHAT DO YO...oh"**_ We had finally got here and... this is not what i expected. In front of us was some guy in a cell with the ears of a bear and staring at me while holding on to the bars of the cell. His clothes have defiantly seen better days which are consisting of a white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hood and black pants. On his hands are black finger less gloves while his boots and foot guards seem to be made of some kind of metal. He looked at me and scowled. "oh are you here to let me out of here or just stare at me like I am some kind of zoo exhibit human!" he said show his displeasure with my very presence. "and god's you smell like something died" he said holding his nose. " I know you humans are barbaric but at lest take a bath some time." I just don't know how to respond to this right now. Like can i even still speak. I'm going to need some help with this. **" so what should i do "** I mentally ask the voice _**"well you can kill him so we can get more**_ ** _knowledge_** _ **about this place and so that you don't go**_ ** _feral anytime soon doto hunger._** _ **"**_ Well that is temping and I rely like having control over my actions. **"Hmm i don't know, yes i could just eat him and move on but i mean he IS the first living person we have meet so far so let just talk to him."** like really we don't really know much about this place so why don't we just have a friendly conversation. It's not like he his going to try and kill me if i let him out. "Hay id like to help you get out as i'm sort of in the same conundrum as of now" wow my voice sounds like I'm chewing gravel. To say the guy was surprised to hear me say that i was going to let him out is an understatement. I got this impression from how his eyebrows went into his hair. "um your just going to let me out here" he said putting his hand on his chin "what's the catch" I raised an eye brow at that " their is none" well as long as he is of use to us their is none. The guy stood their probably thinking on what i said "Alright ill trust you " he said finally. Happy that we have some trust between us i walk closer to the cell right in fount of him. His eye widen for some reason and he almost steps backwards but stops and stands in front of me looking slightly worried."so what do i need to do to get you out?" i ask him putting my shotgun on the floor as i sat down. I didn't notice him eyeing my shotgun for a few moments and then went back talking to me. "well" he starts with" to your left around that corner their should be a keyboard that you can use" well that seems easy enough. The guy continues and says "once you get there ill tell you the letters you need to type in to get this door open." alright so i stand up i walk around and see what look's like a board with numbers on it. **"** **that does not look like a keyboard , or am i remembering them wrong"** I thought to myself."Hay this keyboard only has number's on it" I shouted back to the guy back in the cell. Need less to say i heard a groan form around to corner. " I knew I shouldn't have trusted those scientists!" he shouted back. Well this is a problem how can i put in letters when i only have numbers _**"**_ ** _I've seen this before"_** The voice said **_"In the_** _ **alphabet there 24 Letters**_ ** _each_** _ **of which correspond with a number"**_ Hmm that does makes sense. Ill see if it works. "Hay i have an idea that may work so just tell me the letters and ill try it" I got a reply " okay ill bite the first letter is B" okay so the letter B is **"um dude what number is B" ...** _ **"of all the things you have forgotten"**_ he said dumbfounded _ **"It just had to be that "**_ Well when it says it like that it makes me sound stupid. _**"well to at lest**_ ** _answer your questions its 2 "_** so I type in 2 " okay what is that next letter!" I ask " U!" _**"that is 21"**_ Putting in 21 "okay just sound them of and ill type them in " said to him wanting to get this over with "T two time" _**"20"**_ "O" **_"15"_** " C" **_"3"_** "K" **_"11"_** " S" _**"19"**_ and done what douse that spell ... ummm **_"_** ** _well I can't say that these scientists don't have a sense of humor"_** The voice said dryly. The pass word in number form was '2- 21-20-20-15-3-11-19' ill just let you translate that. Putting that behind me i press enter to send in the code. I then hear the grinding of metal from behind the corner. "YES!" I shouted in victory. "It worked you can get out now"... he did not respond "um dude aren't you stoked that you're free" ... still nothing form him that's weird. It was at that moment i heard the pump of a shotgun form behind me. " so this is how you repay me for freeing you" I said. There's was no response. I turn around see the man holding the gun pointed at me head. " you think i'm stupid " he said to me with a angered look. "you don't think i know what you did six months ago do you " wait what happened 6 months ago. _ **" NOW IS NOT THE** **TIME!"**_ The voice said .The man raise the barrel of the gun closer to my face. " and to think that an abomination like you is still even allowed to exist by atlas even after you killed two of their people just shows why you humans should just lay back and DIE! " he puled the trigger and the shot rang out throughout the room. I was pushed back by the force of the shot and on to the table behind me. " oh my god's " the man said staring at me in absolute shock " you...you don't hav...ahgg" he didn't get to to finish that statement as I jumped at him form the floor in a rage and hit him in the throat with the rib I still had. To my surprise the rib stopped midway as a flash of indigo was seen. In my monument of confusion he punch to me in the gut a few time and then backs away. " you know i would have let you live " i told him " but you just gave me a to just kill you " an with that I ran at him to stab him only for him to doge and fire at me pushing me away. **" He is just digging his own grave"** i said to my self getting even more enraged and throwing the rib at him like a knife. he doges the the rib but not me as i pounce him to the ground and grabbed the gun. We struggle at this for a while with him try to desperately to kick me of. But at this point i wasn't thinking on my own and letting my instincts take care of this. In the struggle I bit his arm hard causing the light around it to show more prominently. At some point the light broke under the pressure. I then bit down into his flash and boon which snapped the upper part of his arm causing him to scream in agony. As that was happening the light seamed to flow in to me and heal my wound's as well as give me the strength to I need to wrestle the gun out of his hand. I then flip it around and shot him in the chest to end it. As I sat down on the wall on reflex I thought on the fight I just had. **"hay "** _Yes"_ **"what was that light is saw during the fight"** the voice was quiet. It then said _**"That is what the people of this world call aura" "its their soul made manifest and the one thing that separates the dead and the living"**_ I thought on that and some came to realization. **" so... i have no soul."**... _**"No you don't have one... at lest not any more"**_ I stared at the body of the guy with the bear ears.I didn't thought of a very crazy idea. **"** **during the fight I had** **absorbed some of this aura"** This got the voices attention _**" and you want to try and**_ ** _reanimate_** _ **the corpse am i correct?"**_ I thought about it. I then came to the conclusion that nothing really bad will happen if we did so. **" lets do it."** I got the answer to in the form of the aura that I had trapped in my body flowing to the body. Instead of being Indigo it was a darkish color. Form there the body started to twitch and spasm violently. soon however the the spasms stopped and lo and behold the body stood up. **"yes we can make more of are own this great !"** however it was as it seems. The reanimated body soon stared to twitch and its skin turning black. **"um the f**k"** Soon the fingers grow longer and sharper. The body having some kind of black smoke coming of it. I had no idea what was going on at the moment and it was starting to make me uneasy **"um is this .." _"NO this is not me "_** It stated in anger. But it was what It stated next that worried me the most. _**"ITS NOT EVEN UNDER MY CONTROL!"**_ It was at that moment the body's eyes opened. And two bright red orbs stared at us ware its eye's should be. Without any warning the creature growled and attacked.


	7. Memory of the old world

-November 10, san francisco-

Hi its me. I'm having a few rough days lately. You know with the quarantine and stuff around City.

Pretty much all law enforcement here have been mobilized and it's a beehive down here and let me tell you that.

Ever since this new disease has been sighted in City no one's allowed to leave not even us.

I know you're probably worried about me not coming back home but I promise I'll be back in like a month once all this settles down.

promise you everything will be fine. It's not like the dead or going to start rising or anything

-November 24, san francisco-

I just had to jinx myself didn't about a week ago some civilians were found walking around aimlessly after curfew.

Some officers went over and tried to arrest them but...next thing we know is that we lost contact with them.

me and the squad were sent in to find them and... This as much as i can give but lets just say that iv got a lot of work to do.

I promised that I would get home but... If this is going where I think it's going then... I think you should just forget about me

-December 15, san francisco-

Tell everyone to leave now. They breached the quarantine and are starting to leave the the city..

I have no idea what the hell happened so don't ask me day everything was going fine and the next everything is gone to s***.

They just declared martial law for god sakes. And those things are just getting smarter as nearly two weeks ago they weren't using tactics.

Half of the police department is dead, the National Guard coming in and you bet your ass the military in being pulled to "deal with the situation"

Oh I can tell you that that's the most buls*** thing I've heard in a long time. Just please make sure that everyone is okay.

-Year 30 , boston -

If you are hearing this then you are alive... I don't care who or what might be reading this but.

if you made it this far then congratulations you survived the initial onslaught of the fall of humanity

weather your just a Survivor, ex military, cannibal or bandit it doesn't matter . what does matter is that you're alive that's right there is truly an achievement right there

just understand that these supplies I've given you here is really important and it should give you an edge against the hordes and help you or you group.

why am I not here to greet you well that's, that's a good question. let's just say after all these years the undead f**** finally got the drop on me.

I don't really regret anything if that is what you're thinking about. but the only thing I really do regret is.

not saying goodbye

after all these years of saving people, helping those in need, building new safe places to live, practically becoming a legend and just overall being a good person

making new friends, enemy or just helping a random stranger on the road.

but in the end I never got to say goodbye to them any of them

they never got to know the end of my story

and I don't even get to know if what I did even meant anything

but that's why you're here

so that there's someone there to know what happened to me

so that i'm am not forgotten

I can hear that voice in my head now

this is Cortés and goodbye...


	8. Chapter 6

**"I'M GOING TO KILL THE FIRST THING I SEE!"** yeah I'm not even going to explain what the f*** is going on right now! Just know that I am pissed off and then I'm hungry. Now a few interesting things happened between the weird ass thing that happened back there and now. First off that was the hardest fight of my life or unlife is if you're picky about it. second after that thing died it didn't even leave a corpse. Just some weird ass f***ing rune on the floor before dissipating into smoke!

 _ **"**_ ** _oh come on it's not that bad at least your still in one piece"_** there he goes again saying that I'm happy to be still staying here in one piece **"yeah I'm still existing but it doesn't make it any better that i now literally going insane from starvation!"** I hate this. I HATE this feeling emptiness and hunger I need to take it out on something. that's not a good idea as i'm practically have nearly every single bone in my body cracked in some way or another. My arms are practically about to be shattered, my shoulder blade on my left is snapped in half, my ribs are now either bruised or fractured and my neck. I really have to thank this voice for giving my neck and head those upgrades because if not then I probably won't be here standing now would I. _**"**_ ** _please just stop_ _y_ our just going to agitate yourself more"** **"oh maybe you should have warned me first that something can take control of your creations" _"_ _okay yes I did know about this but"_** The voice was about to argue back but i was not have is shit right now " **AND** **you forgot to mention that It can also change them to be f****** beasts in close combat !" _" okay okay I guess I should have told you before any of this happened and"_** but I interrupted It **"** **oh and did I forget that this being probably has a magical bulls**t powers that are even stronger and more prevalent** **than yours."** I finally ended my rant with **"Now tell what do you have to say for yourself"**

 _ **"...Just... just keep moving ... i need... to think on this"**_ Did... Did i break It.. anyway what was I thinking right again alright HOW PISSED OF I AM!

Change POV

"Wow that was exhilarating" Amethyst said. She had ran in here when Dr Romero told her to check on the subject to see if it had ether completed the test or was still moving. What she saw was subject as intended except... It was conversing with the faunus. Now she was under the impression that the subjects was some kind of new type of grimm or maybe some poor man that had lost all sense to rationalize but. Here it was talking with some difficulty offering to let the faunus out. Now obviously the inmate was a bit hesitant especially with the fact that it had somehow gotten a shotgun in there."now that's going to be a pain in the ass for security later"

She really cant the guys over there had thought of buttcheeks as the passcode. Hell even the subject thought that was weird. But what happens in the next few minutes are what shocked her the most. after the faunus graped the shotgun that the subject left on the floor and after a brief chat had a fight and... the subject got the upper hand after biting in half the faunus arm and pulling the gun out of his grasp. In the end the end the subject had somehow abzorb the inmates arua and used it the strengthen himself. Then out of nowhere the inmates corpse started to rise. At first nothing happened but sone it had to her horror transformed into a Grimm. At first I thought it wasn't going to attack the subject because it had no soul but then it just growled and and they fought. Even though the Grimm clearly had the upper hand in the fight. It seem that subject still had enough sense left in him him to use strategy even in its enraged state and soon overpowered the possessed faunus. After word the body disappeared into smoke leaving behind some kind of rune on the floor. as well as leaving a very angry, agitated, probably hungry armed Undead monstrosity to wander to the next room."I really hope Atlas doesn't shut us down after this" all the things that had happened in this amount of time have given more insight about the subject than the entire six months we had gathered when it was still a corpse. The fact that the faunus was possessed by a grimm and the undead has a gun in their. This is about to get nasty vary fast.

Change POV

 **"you have got to be sh**ting me"** The thing which I thought I could eat is actually something I cannot. A large-bore like creature with black skin and white armor along its body was squealing angrily inside of a cage. So this is what I get after all this hard work. Do what to you know what the worst part is. I think something's looking at me through that things eyes. Or more specifically through me. **_"_** ** _I'm getting very nervous right now"_** The voice said _**"**_ ** _whatever is Looking Through The Eyes of that Beast clearly is much stronger and possibly older than I am"_** What something that is older than 7000 year's and can probably kill us if it wanted to. But its is instead interested in us. **"yeah I'm just going to kill this thing and just leave you down with that" _"Yes do so"_ **he said clearly uncomfortable _**"lets just finish this test so we can meet the thought Geniuses who they could lock us up in here"**_ **"** **I couldn't have put it better myself"** as I aimed the gun at the exposed underbelly of the Beast and whatever was looking at us turn its attention away form us. AS soon as I pulled the trigger and killed the beast we heard a female voice _**"**_ ** _Such a Pity something as Grand as you cannot fit in my design " _**said sounding extremely disappointed _**"**_ _ **it's only if it weren't for that outsider in you** **preventing** **me form taking**_ ** _control you_** _ **could have had a** **place** **with**_ **me** _ **"**_ **"** _ **I Guess** **you** **just have to perish like all the rest** **"**_ **" who the hell are you"** _ **" yes and what do you mean by we cant fit in you design?"**_ we both ask the voice. It just chuckled _**"** **Only you can understate what its means to destroy all that people** **love ,** **remove thiar hope and**_ ** _turn those that they trusted into to the villian_** _ **outsider. only you** **"**_ It then vanished and lest us to think on what it said. That was until I heard a door opening and ...

 **"FRESH MEAT!"**


	9. Chapter 7

" I..." That is all the Dr Romero could say. 15 destroyed Knights and two dead guards and many more injured. That is what it took to apprehend the subject. "well it could have been worse" he tried to laugh but he cant seem to find it in him so it just came out of it as a weak chuckle. "Ironwood is definitely going freek after i tell him this" How am I even supposed to explain it to him, oh don't worry that 15 Knights have been destroyed and two your men have been eaten by a living corpse, don't worry everything's under control. Stepping up from his desk walked towards the door leading to the hallway and waked out his office.

This is definitely not going to go over well with either him or the council. As he was walking down the hall he froze when he heard his scroll vibrating in his pocket. Quickly checking the number his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw it was ironwoods. " _Just breathe romero breathe"_ after calling himself down he answered his scroll and was immediately greeted by the not-so-friendly face of Ironwood "Hello General how may I help you today" ironwood's face did not change "I'd like an explanation why 15 Knights are needing replacement and two of my men have been reported dead."the general said with a deceptively calm tone. Dr Romero knew he could not stall and just got straight to the point "You see General after the subject finish the test we went over to bring it back in..." he stopped mid-sentence sweating profusely trying to choose his words " the subject had somehow gotten a hold of a weapon and " Ironwood however interrupted him "I don't need excuses doctor all that I need to know is the subject properly contained!" Raising his voice at the end. "yes it is and i can tell you how loud it was being even after we stuffed it in its containment" Romero said. Romero looked upon ironwood's agitated face and said "If you want to terminate the project then I understand" "No" Ironwood said " I honestly should have expected something like this to happen and have prepared accordingly" he said solemnly "Still this is not all for naught at least" He said and Romero saw he got a new message "since this creature attacks things that it can eat I decided to send in something it can't eat " Romero opened up the message started reading and once finished he look back at Ironwood "are you sure Mr. polendina is okay with this?" he asked Ironwood with some concern. The General just nodded. Romero just breathed out a sigh "if that's what the next test should be then I'll get the subject ready" He then ended the call. Romero was not sure whether or not this is a good plan or a bad one. But if the subject is capable of being rational then he shouldn't have to worry about anything. So why does he have a bad feeling about this.

Change POV

They call this a containment cell. It's more of a metal box that anything else really. Now you might be wondering why you're not hearing the voice. Well that's because we had an argument about a week ago. In all honesty I wasn't really in a good State of Mind at the time due to me going insane form starvation. I tried to ask him about what the woman meant about him being able to understand the feeling of destroying people's life's piece by piece. I know that It was jealous of humanity and that he vowed to destroy everything they had. but I never understood what that meant. It refused to talk about it and as the argument got more more heated the voice said _ **" I had wished for their demise the fact they just started to turn on themselves so fast even with a common enemy was just a happy**_ ** _consequence that I used to my_** _ **advantage"**_ it said _ **"And i cant say it was never satisfying when destroyed themselves."**_ its was at that moment something snapped and i shouted **"If that is really how you felt about it then I bet you enjoyed every moment of it!"** The Voice refused to talk to me after that. I must say it's lonely without him. Yes it was a big dick to me. but I felt incomplete without him being there to talk and guide me. It was at that moment I felt the Box move. I wonder where I'm going now. After a while I stopped moving. I heard the door close and the hach to the box I was in unhitch. I opened the lid and poked my head outta the box. What I saw outside in front of me was a large pile of beef. **"well i guess my prayers have been answered"** I don't know what these Eggheads want. But if they just want to feed me. I wont argue with that. Letting my instincts take over my vision blurred as I jumped out of the box and into the pile of beef. Took me a while but I finally ate the entire mound. **" Man** **I really needed that after a week of isolation"** still why did they just gave me an entire stack of beef. Well I guess it doesn't matter while my mind isn't completely clear of the hunger. I guess it's just due to the fact that I haven't eaten human flesh my mind is still clearer than it was before. I heard a loud air horn and just guessed I should go back in the box. The lid than closed when i got in and i felt being moved again. Well whatever test they're going to put me in I really hope it's a good one.

Change POV

"well the subject has been very cooperative" I'm not sure whether or not I should be concerned or happy that it's being cooperative. Even now I wonder if it's planning an escape. One week ago I wouldn't have had such thoughts. I'm just a simple security guard not those Atlas soldiers. Hell I was pretty sure we are all under the impression that thing was just a Mindless monstrosity. Next thing we know it has a gun and start shooting at us. What sacred me the most was the fact that it started taunting us. Laughing even as it started tearing through the Knights and and devour my fellow compatriots. I turned to my left to look at the young 'girl' next to me. She was wearing old-fashioned blouse with short gray overalls, orange hair with a bow on the back of her head. There where freckles on her face along with her slightly glowing green eyes. She did not have her usual cheery look on her face. Instead she had a look of confusion while looking at the box moving into the room where she would be going into soon for a test. "So am I going to be fighting a Grimm, Ironwood didn't tell me that much before i got here" she asked innocently. I wanted tell her what was in that box I really did. But Dr Romero explicitly told me and the rest of the staff not to tell her. "not exactly penny" I said "But I can tell you from first-hand experience that it can be very feisty" I was putting it very lightly right there. Penny then looked at me and said "so what I'm supposed to do when i'm in there" her bright green eyes filled with innocence stared at me seemingly burrowing into my soul expecting an answer. Damit Romeo why must you do this to me. I thought about the best advice I could give her so I said "I guess just talk to it" and followed up with "and if it doesn't want to talk then just restrain it as fast as you can alright" Penny's confused look soon turned to that of her cheery self again. "I shall then and If things get ruff I'm Combat Ready!" my heart broke we she said that. I really hope the gods are merciful this day.

she's going to need that much when facing that monster.


	10. Memory of the old world 2

A dark figure could be seen walking in a hallway in a place ware most will not live to see. Form there a Two large doors with two statues could be seen guarding either side. One was of soldier whose nationality was ambiguous. The other was similar to the first but looked more like a corpse. The figure looked at the doors and soon they opened to reveal a ruined figure soon walked to one of the ruined shelves with the word's 20th century on it. He pulled a book from the shelf and opened it . It flipped through the pages until he found on name "The Attack of the Dead Men" form 1914 to 1915 during ww1 the germans had assaulted the russian Fortress of Osweic in order to push further in to Russian empire. After many months of shelling and failed assaults on the stubborn russian defenders army assaulting the fortress had gotten a new field marshal in july 1915 by the name of Van Hindenburg. In order to finlay take the forttes they used poison gas as the russian's didn't have gas masks with them in the forttes. As the gas approach to Russian Defenders who where also being assaulted by artillery saw the leaves on the trees turn yellow and the grass become black. Almost all the russian defenders were killed in this attack. The germans sent in men to finally take the forttes and move on to the next front. But unknown to them somewhen was watching and felt it needed to entertain its self. After most of the Russian forces where killed the remaining where dying in the fortress suddenly gained the strength to get up and attack the advancing germans in a rage. The the german moral broke instantly as the Russians had chemical on their faces as well as blood dipping form their cloth covered bodys as well as coughing out pieces of their lung's which was to much for the german troops to handle and many where cut down as a result and the russias opening fire, stabbing them with banquets or artillery fire. After the battle the remaining russians ether finally died of their wound's or evacuated.

It form then on be called "ATTACK OF THE DEAD MEN"


	11. Chapter 8

Well if the box not moving is any indication that it's time for me to take a look outside then i shall. So I do a Pop Goes Weasel impression as my helmet hits the top of the lid forcing it open and..."Salutations!" a young Ginger girl said just 2 feet from me "are you here to help with the test?" she questioned? Can't really tell with her cherry attitude. I stare as she looks at me expectantly and decided that I should just go back in the box. As i'm slowly going back in the box she quickly says"what, is it something I said because if it was, im sorry"she said sincerely. I stopped going back into the box and stared at her again. **"you know what, F**K it "** I quickly stand up at my full height which if I remember is 6 foot 9in. Interestingly she just keep smiling at me like I didn't just see that somehow an almost 7 foot tall man not only fit, but also stand up of of a 3 foot by 3 foot box. "so what is the deal here" i said in my gravelly voice to her "what do those Egghead want" the girl looked confused and turned her head to the side and said "no one here has an egg-shaped head" ... ok so she do not know what I meant. Taking in a deep breath to calm down my frustration I said "I meant the the scientists little girl" **"** **seriously if this conversation can get any more awkward it's if a mutant form my world would come in and smell are ass cheeks and leave...I swear if that happens I am going to"** I didn't get to finish my thought as the girl started talking again " ohhh right, well they i was sent here by the General to do a test here " I think when she means by General she might be meaning a military one. I knew this just wasn't for science, they might want to harness me so I can be used as a weapon. Well jokes on them I'm sentient so I'm not going to listen. That still doesn't explain why I'm talking to little girl right now. Now that I think about it she doesn't seem to be normal. Maybe I just looking into it a bit too much. "well if that's the case then you should know that I am the subject of the test" as soon as I said that her cheering look soon turned into that of confusion "what you no no they said a monster is what the test is about and you dont look like a monster" she says her cherry look coming back onto her face completely oblivious. What they didn't tell her? but why wouldn't they tell her if they knew I ate huma...oh "hay" i ask the 'girl' "what is it " she says with a smile. "are you real" the look of joy is then replaced by fear.

Change Pov

Of all the infected you could meet out there the mutant is one you should avoid as they are not only the most common besides normal infected but there are also the most naturally intelligent other than the overlords. What douse an mutant look like? Well think of a strong well built man and take away his skin and you've got a good idea what a mutant is like. The mutant is a complete monster in close combat, this is do to it's completely absurd strength for it's body to height ratio. They have ripped doors off cars, crack concrete and tire people in half. Their screeching is so loud it can cause temporary to permanent ear damage. however that's not the craziest thing that they have done. Thair have been sighting of them jumping Over 3 storeys to get to their prey and are masters of using the environment to their advantage. The strangest thing about the mutants however is that the older they get the more of their bones start to protrude out of their bodies like armor. This is a rare sight but if you do see one just run. They have been seen to take a direct hit from a tank round to the face as well as being fire resistant. Of course like with all special infected these older mutants are very rare and you are very unlikely to see them but as always if you do see one just avoid them at all costs as they have one thing that even overlords don't have. Mimicry. The oldest of the mutants can with enough time grow a layer of skin over itself but also mimic the voice of those they have heard previously perfectly.

while the overlord may trick you into giving it your trust.

The mutant will make you want to get close to it for safety. So that it can kill not only you but all that came with you.

Change Pov

"well I am relieved to say that the test was successful don't you all agree" Dr Romero said to his staff . After the little hiccup of the subject finding out that penny was a robot passed the rest of the test went quot okay. They talked for a while about what it meant to be real and we got a lot of info about the subject himself , yes its a he , and without a doubt now know that he has no soul. this coupled with the fact that he seams to be fine the way he is show that he might not want to escape any time soon. "So" Romero stated "what should the next test be" one of the staff raised their hand. "yes Dr Stellar" "well i believe that a combat test would be in are best interests as not only would we get to see the subjects expertise in the art but it also a its own weapon to use." Romero thought on that. "well all in favor of a combatant test in an enclosed environment raise you hand" out of the 400 staff members 279 voted yes and 121 voted against "well it is decided" Romero said "In one mouth we will got to Mount glenn to test his combat prowess in the filed, with a large escort of course" As the staff left the room Romero wondered if he should just let the subject go after all of this. Now don't get him wrong it's vary dangerous to do so as he has an insatiable hunger for flesh. But it is still not a mindless animal like the Grimm. He will see what he can do of him later and went back to his offecs to make a few calls.

He really hopes that this end well.


	12. Chapter 9

Somewhere in the ether

 _ **"well he may need some help"**_

 _ **It has been a while since I talked to him after our argument and decided that it was best to leave him be so I can help from the sidelines. But as of late he seems to now be in a bit of trouble.**_

 ** _"not sure what to send to help him though"_**

 _ **Well he did say he did not want it**_ _ **to be around as it will aggravate him.**_

 _ **"Yessss that will do thanks for the unintentional idea my companion"**_

 _ **It will tax me more but**_ ** _what is life without making a few sacrifices_**

 ** _"_** ** _but I'm sure it's going to be doing more than just smell peoples ass cheeks"_**

 _ **I can already see my companions reinforcement falling in through the portal screeching all the way down**_

 ** _"I hope this is not an inconvenience for you madam"_**

 _ **I said to the one who basically rule's this world. She has been kind enough to let me stay as long as i dont so to much. But I need some entertainment so an old man some**_ ** _slack._**

 ** _"B_** ** _esides_** ** _I'm sure this will prove... beneficial to us both"_**

 _ **She is smiling now at me.**_

 _ **It makes me happy that we can come to a compromise.**_

Change pov

If this is what a wake up call is then I f**king Hate my boss.

Why you may ask

I am currently falling into a forest form a f**king portal

Now that in itself is not really a problem for me.

I could just grab one of the trees before I hit the ground.

But tell me

How often do you see a clean night sky over a healthy forest without the slightest hit of a human hiding somewhere with camp fire.

Not often I'll tell you

Seriously these trees are almost as tall as the Redwoods of California

anyway I should also remind you that I'm seeing a bunch of black warwolf looking things with red glowing eye's down there and they look kind of hungry.

I don't particularly feel like becoming a snack so yeah I'm going to grab the first tree i can.

As i'm falling I put my hand out toward the tree that I was falling on and dig my claws into the bark to stop my disent.

I was still going to fast so I use my other hand to dig into the other side of the tree and finally stop my fall.

Okay fist things first.

"WHERE THE F**K AM I!"

A large flock of birds flew in Fright from that.

I take a moment to collect myself before climbing to the top of the tree to get a better vantage point.

The night was still young form what i could tell and should help me be concealed.

I take a moment to look at the moon and...

"WHAT THE F**K HAPPEND TO THER MOON!"

Seriously where the hell did my boss send me to help this guy.

After getting over the shock of the moon being in pieces I get a familiar feeling.

 **"hunger"** I thought as I haven't eaten in a while.

As in 2 months.

I smell the air and look to the west.

From here I can see a village filled with a good amount of prey.

Well i guess i can make a pit stop and get a meal for the road ahead.

Its not like anyone can stop me.

Change Pov

I'ts dangerous to gather wood at night as there are grimm out here. but it must be done as the village need's wood to burn as to keep them warm.

But as of now there is little to no grimm so it's relatively safe. Which is why chopping can be heard as a villager is gathering wood to bring back home.

He is nerves as he feels as if something is watching him. But when he looked be hind him there was no glowing red eyes to be fond that would indicate that a grimm was hunting him.

Occasionally he would see a pair of white orbs staring at him before they disappeared back into the trees. At this point he just wanted to go home and be done with this and rest.

As he went for another swing he felt hot air and breathing on the back of his neck. He turned his axe about to attack what was behind him. However fate was not on his side and a clawed and bone armored hand grabbed the shaft before it hit.

The villager looked on in stunned horror as he was face to face with the monster staring into to it's blank white eyes. It growled at him as it tore the axe from is hand and sank its claw's in him . Hi scream in agony and panic hoping someone might hear.

But soon his screams would be silenced with a loud crunching sound echoing through the forest.

In tree not far from the scene a red eyed bird looked on for its master.

Change pov

"Who here is excited for going on our first mission as Team RWBY!" a young energetic girl with red and black hair said to her team.

"Ruby you do know that this is a 'Search and Destroy' mission right" the annoyed voice of a white haired young lady replied

"oh come Weiss don't be so cold about it" a farley ... gifted young woman replied "besides its not like its going to be some thing we cant handle"

"I wont be so confident yang" a mostly reserved girl said to her partner "sometimes small thing's end of having big reveals"

Yang just smiled " and how would you know that Blake" she said suggestively

Blake just looked at her partner slightly flustered and not amused "let's just get to the Bullhead already okay yang"

Yang just smirked and they got on the bull head.

About a week ago some people from a village have been reported missing or dead living behind only mostly eaten bodys.

Fearing that this is a prelude to a larger grimm attack so they have called for the assistance of a hunter team to assist them.

"I'm sure that we can handle any Big bad grimm that might me out there weiss" Ruby says to her partner "It'll be fine"

Weiss just sighs at her teameants antics and looked out he window to see the view.

She then see a bone covered figure jumped from the tree tops and into the forest below.

"What was that" she said out loud put the figure she saw to memory for later.

"Yes Weiss" Ruby said wondering what she was looking at.

Weiss thinks about the grimm she thought she had seen.

"It not important as of now Ruby" Ruby looked at her partner and decided that she didn't need to ask further.

 _"i hope its not important at lest"_ thought Weiss

From the bottom of the forest a monster of a broken world watches them fly over.

And prepared itself for a tough Hunt.

.

.

.

.

 **What sorcery is this a different writing format!**

 **Why yes indeed dear reader it is.**

 **I decided to try something different just to see how it does as i can tell that the large box like pargarfs are killing my wighting a little.**

 **What is happening as of now that I'm adding a new character into the mix to spice things up.**

 **now the next chapter might get a little disturbing with how I write this new character as I'm going to go for a bit more of an unnerving character.**

 **Also i'm starting school next week so updates to the story my take longer.**

 **I'm going to rewatch the series as to recuperate my memory of how the characters are.**

 **A always leave a review it always helps me out with making the story better.**

 **Until next time.**


	13. Important notice

**Okay, Im now going to rewrite this.**

 **This was my first** **attempt at making a story and it felt way too far form my original idea.**

 **So I'm going to redo this entire mess of a story and try and unf**k it.**

 **It will take some time but I know I can do it, I did it with Wild Headmaster after all and look how well that** **turned out.**

 **I'm not sure how many of you are surprised that I did this but I have to do this or else it will drive me crazy.**

 **Now the premise for the story will stay the same,** **except this time it's a magical zombie.**

 **In sort its a curse that can be past onto another intelligent living creature.**

 **It will still have to find out what it is but instead of flashbacks the zombie will have to find objects from his world inorder to put the pieces together that it's not from remnant.**

 **But the real meat of this is that he's going to try and make an army, whether he makes undead minions from the living or the deceased it does not matter for he's going have an army at his back by the time he tries to breaks out.**

 **But this is set around 30 to 25 years before the main** **cannon where he is taken to Mt Glenn for further experimentation by the best geneticist Corporation in Vale, Merlot Industries.**

 **I'm pretty sure you can see where this is going.**

 **I wont spoil any more of the story I made but be you can be sure it's a merger of not only this, but also the rewrite called mysteries of blood and bone.**

 **That's all I can tell you for now as I have to get start with this but rest assured this will turn out fine.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**

 **Ps if you want to pm me or leave a** **review please do so, I need all the help I can get for this.**


End file.
